Same Time Next Week
by mamapranayama
Summary: Daniel shows Sam a good time. Nothing but fluffy fluff. S/D UST. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Stargate SG1 and its characters are in no way shape or form owned by me.

_Just a short little piece of fluff that popped into my head after one too many champagnes this happy new year. Long live Sam and Daniel! I hope you enjoy. :) _

**Same Time Next Week**

By Mamapranayama

*****************

"I've wanted to do this with you for a long time." She admitted into his ear.

He shivered as her breath tickled his neck, causing goosebumps to rise along the length of his exposed skin as she placed an arm around his shoulders. His hand slid to the middle of her back and he smiled up at her and into piercing sapphire eyes. His breath hitched up and he swore he could stare into those depths forever and would never get bored; there was so much life and intelligence in them. It was not only that, but at this particular moment in time, she was positively radiant from the inside out and he would have to be dead not to notice.

"Really? I never would have imagined you would have wanted to do this with me." He admitted and was surprised when she laughed and landed her forehead onto his shoulder. He luxuriated in having her soft hair brush against his skin and he took in the light, fruity scent of her shampoo with a clandestine inhale.

"Did you think I would want to do this with Jack?" She asked.

He only snorted in response.

His hands were sweaty and he was nervous beyond any situation he had ever found himself in before. He couldn't believe he was doing this. What were they thinking? Sure she was a good friend, but were they ready for this kind of jump in their relationship and would he still be able to look at her with a straight face in the morning? His heart pounded in his chest and skipped a beat, maybe two. He thought for sure she would sense his discomfort and awkwardness. After all, it had been so long since he had done anything like this and he was no doubt going to be very out of practice and rusty. He was certain to make a fool out of himself in his attempt to please her.

"Relax." She said soothingly, her voice low and resonating thrillingly within his ears. "This'll be fun."

He tried to calm himself, but it was a fruitless pursuit. He wanted nothing more than to be close to her body, to feel her heat and softness of her skin, but he feared being so near to her, she was just too damn beautiful and way out of his league. Her hand kneaded his shoulder, giving him reassurance and he gathered his courage from this gesture and took her other hand in his, giving her a quick grin and melting a little more on the inside as she warmly smiled back.

"Ready?" He asked unsure of himself, licking his lips a bit in anticipation.

"Of course I am, Daniel. This was my idea, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." He sighed softly. "Just seeing if you still wanted to do this. You know I'm not very good...."

"You'll be fine."

He blew out a breath, puffing his cheeks as he did. That's when a soft melody began, drifting in from the stereo in the corner; the music heightening the mood and charging the atmosphere of the room. As they began to move, he felt closer to her than he ever had before. It was too late to turn back and he had to go through with this; she would be too disappointed if he backed out now.

She smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up in pleasure as she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely when they began. At first, he shifted hesitantly, unsure of how to begin and she laughed a little with him and at each other's awkward opening movements. Before long he began to relax and gain confidence as they matched each other's actions and gracefully found a rhythm all their own. The whole time his hand never left hers and she smiled throughout, even throwing her head back in pure delight a time or two. He knew at that point that he loved her and would forever, even if she never loved him back or saw him as more than just a friend.

When the music came to a stop one last time, they were both sweaty and spent, exhausted from their shared experience. She hugged him tight when they were finished and spoke softly again into his ear, sending bolts of excitement up and down his spine. She had no idea how she affected him like that.

"Thanks for this, Daniel. It really was a great time."

"My pleasure, Sam" He smiled as she kissed his cheek and he blushed at the intimate act.

"Same time next week?" she asked.

"Absolutely." He agreed.

"Great, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow then." She smiled again and now that all was said and done, he felt himself wanting more. But he knew that he couldn't have it for all she wanted from him was a friend to dance with and nothing else.

If only she could feel the heaviness and longing in his heart as she let go of his hand, then she might know to what depths and heights he would go to for her and maybe then she could return some of those desires to him. However, as she headed for the exit of the dance studio with a little wave good-bye, she left him alone with their instructor and with little more than the hope that next week she might want something deeper from him than just a friend and dance partner.

The End


End file.
